Bedtime Tale
by sassy lion
Summary: Just a fluff story my sister challenged me to write. Honestly, my first anime fic. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


Bedtime Tale  
sassy_lion  
Kagome can't sleep. so Inuyasha gives her a present. Inu x Kag  
This is my first venture into anime fanfiction, but Lizzy (aka pinky) (my "little sister" who I spoil so dearly) gave me this idea...  
Sappiness beyond belief... be prepared to use a toothbrush, some mouthwash and for any Farscape fans please use the dentics.  
** MEANS THOUGHTS OCCURING  
  
Bedtime Tale  
  
Inuyasha sighed softly. It had been two hours since they had decided to camp. Kagome had just fallen asleep with Shippou and Kirara, who lay sleeping in her lap. It left him with nothing to do but watch over her, idle fantasies brewing in his mind.  
  
Miroku and Sango had gone off to the nearby hot springs together more than an hour earlier. Knowing what they were going to do, he left them alone. Inuyasha didn't even worry, there were no youkai in the area and they could both easily take care of themselves in case of sudden attack.  
  
Inuyasha turned his mind back to Kagome, watching the young miko-in-training sleep peacefully below him. It had only been nine months since she had first come to Sengoku Judai, but now it seemed like she had always been here, taking care of evil and youkai as Kikyou had before her.  
  
Kikyou. Although his thoughts wandered to Kikyou at the least once a day, they didn't cloud his thoughts as he had previously led the deceased miko to believe. Kagome took up the majority now, but damn him if he would actually tell her, yet. The 'yet' was the main word of that phrase. He wasn't too sure how Kagome would react to his feelings, and he didn't want to frighten her off, and not just because she was his shard dectector. He loved her. He could admit that to himself, if no one else.  
  
A moan underneath his tree branch turned his attention away from his thoughts and back to Kagome. She was tossing lightly, holding Shippo (who was now awake) to her chest for dear life, so strongly he was straining to breathe. Kirara had woken up as well and climbed off Kagome before she could become a kitty pancake. She turned and rubbed her two tails against Kagome's face with no luck.  
  
Inuyasha lept from his tree branch in attempt to help both Kagome and Shippo, who was now turning a pale blue color from lack of oxygen. He pried the kitsune from her equally tight grip and the kitsune took a gulp of air before turning back to his surrogate mother with evident concern.  
  
It was not news that Kagome had been having nightmares the last few weeks, though no one - not even Kagome - knew why. They ranged from mild to serious in nature. One night she had even stopped breathing for two to three minutes because in her dream, she had been being choked by Inuyasha himself.  
  
"Go over and rekindle the fire, then go to sleep Shippou. I'll take care of Kagome," he whispered softly.  
  
The young fox, still very concerned, did as he asked Kirara in tow, knowing Inuyasha would never harm her.  
  
"Kagome, wake up," he whispered softly, pulling her into his embrace, stroking her midnight black hair affectionately.   
  
Lately, coaxing her awake was becoming more effective than simply snapping her awake. He learned that one night when she had screamed and slapped him very violently still being in the thrawls of her dream. "Kagome." He pulled her in closer and called her name again and again.  
  
After five minutes, she slowly pulled away, her eyes clear but haunted. Seeing Inuyasha's concerned face, she put up a weak smile. "Thank you, Inuyasha."   
  
Leaning back into the warmth of his embrace, Kagome nuzzled her face into his neck, sniffling. "Why do I keep having these dreams?" she whispered, almost low enough for Inuyasha to miss it.  
  
"We'll find out why, then we will kill whatever or whoever is doing this to you." He smoothed her back, trying to soothe her. "Go back to sleep."  
  
"Inuyasha." She lifted her head and pointed to her bag lying two feet away. "Can you grab my bag? I need something out of it. I have a headache."  
  
Reluctantly, he placed her back on her sleeping bag and retrieved the bag, setting it at her feet. She dug around in it, pulling random things out. Packages of ramen (much to Inuyasha's delight), candy for Shippou, schoolwork and a small book that was handbound with a spiral. Last, she pulled out her first aid kit, opened and saw... everything but the bottle of asprin she had been looking for.  
  
She sighed and tossed the kit back into her bag. Packing everything back up, she pushed it away rather forcefully. "It's not in there." Kagome flopped back down onto her sleeping bag, slightly angry.  
  
Inuyasha sighed as well, as he reached over and pulled the bag back.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Shh..." He pulled out the small book and motioned for her to follow him. He had briefly seen the title and hoped it would help in putting Kagome back to sleep. Leaning up against the tree, Inuyasha pulled her in his lap and, after a moment's struggle with the zipper, unfolded bag around the both of them. He opened the book and Kagome pushed it back down.  
  
"Can you actually read this?" She asked incredulously snuggling back into his kimono, as she had been when she woke up in the first place.  
  
"Keh," he snorted, "My mother wasn't a poor person by an standards. She taught me to read when I was little."  
  
Kagome said nothing as Inuyasha reached over and pulled the sleeping bag towards them. After fumbling with the zipper a moment, he stretched it out over the two of them causing her to snuggle even closer.  
  
He opened the book and began to read. "Once in Sengoku Judai there lived a boy named Inu." he pasued a moment **Inu?** "Kagome did you write this?"  
  
She nodded. "Literature project. I just happened to have gotten an A on it. Go on, keep reading."  
  
"All right." He smiled. "Once in Sengoku Judai, there lived a boy named Inu. He was a half dog demon who lived in the forest near what is now Tokyo.  
  
"One day, he woke to find a girl named Kata wandering around below his favorite tree named Goshinboku.   
  
**Kata must be Kagome...** Inuyasha thought as he pressed on.  
  
"Trying to frighten her away, he growled and yelled at her with all his might. This, of course, scared the girl, but not enough for her to leave entirely.  
  
"She stayed in the village nearby for a while before hearing from him again. When he next appeared, he was carrying a shard of a very sacred jewel in which he asked her, rather rudely, to help him find the pieces. She agreed somewhat reluctantly.  
  
"Over months, Kata and Inu found friends in some fairly odd people including a kitsune who she basically adopted because his mother and father had been killed in war. But Inu and Kata's friendship began to grow.  
  
"One day, Kata was near a stream, gathering some water for a journey when she seen the reflection of Inu in the water. She realized she had come to like the young half-dog demon more than she originally thought.  
  
"A few days later she got up the courage to tell him "I love you, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha paused from the book and looked down at Kagome in his lap. The sight made him drop the handmade book to the ground. Her breaths deep and even in sleep.   
  
"I love you too, Kagome." He kissed her lips gently, snuggled her closer and fell asleep himself, a smile on his face. **I'll have to tell her again when she wakes up... as I will for the rest of our lives.**  
  
~FIN  
  
Author's Note: I am looking for an anime beta. Amy and Maren aren't quite up on it.... must be able to beta Rumiko Takahashi, Yuzo Takada and possibly Takehito Ito works. 


End file.
